Ginny: A Hardened Soul
by Veda Crispin
Summary: Ginny has higher standards than her family. She wants to run away. Starting school in the fall. She's tired of the mudblood loving Weasleys. Just posted first chapter, I'll be updating regularly. Please Review :)


Pureblood Prescriptions 

She was awaken by the light glaring off the dusty, cracked window. The petite girl let out a groan, another morning I live. She looked around at her room in disgust. She deserved better than this. Look at her bloodline. She should have house elves and a respectable place to live. No, she had this. A shamble of a house, crooked and towering. . She dreamed again of running away. Dreams of starting her own life. One she would be proud to live. Ginny Weasley didnt wine. . Even though waking up every morning felt like hell. She didn't like to bitch. Her mother did enough of that.

She pulled a holey shirt over her head and an old pair of Ron's shorts and climbed down the stairs, almost tripping at the clothes piling up at the bottom. "Molly why havent you done the laundry!" Screamed Ginny. It was only nine in the morning and already she felt like stabbing the Mom and herself. "You are 11 years old its about time you start doing your own laundry." a short dumpy woman replied. "Fuck you" Ginny simply stated and walked outside. Ever since she had been old enough to know, who she was and what she wanted, she didnt hold anything back. Ginny decided she wouldnt get anywhere if she didnt stand up for herself. Her brothers helped her with that. Always goofing around, studying every book in site or obsessing over quidditch. In Ginny's opinion quidditch could end forever. A ruddy stupid sport in her mind. She saw an owl flying from afar. The owls flight pattern was scattered and swerving. Errol.  
He should be put to death. And Ginny began to wonder. She had been reading and studying spells since she could remember. Not just the "Good" magic either. All kinds. any she could get her hands on. Oh and she wasnt like that annoying, buck tooth, mudblood Granger. A chill went up Ginny's spine. Mudbloods the thought disgusted her.She was hungry, for mastery, for power. She knew what her future held. She would be great. She wasnt supposed to use magic underage, but its only a couple days until I start. "Fuck it" she thought. "Morire il gufo!" She shouted.

The old and worn owl fell out of the sky. She ran over. Congratulating herself. for her marvelous aim. Scanning the owl, "Ginny you little cruel hearted bitch" she laughed, tossing the owl under the porch. Harry Potter had arrived last night in her fathers Ford Anglia. "Fucking Prat" Ginny thought. He thought he owned this place. And her brothers thought they were such heros for saving him. I wish he would've starved. But something about Harry drew Ginny in. He defeated Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby. What would he be like when he got older. She wondered aloud. What could they be together? When she arrived back inside she sat at the table and Harry and her brothers soon joined. They received their Hogwart's letters. This was the first year Ginny would be attending. She couldnt wait to be there. She wanted to change Gryffindor (for the better she thought) her destined house. Her whole family had and were in Gryffindor. How she longed to be in Slytherin. She would make the best of it though. They decided to got to Diagon Alley later by Floo Powder. This was a bore.

Ginny wished she could apparate. She ran to the bathroom quickly because they wouldbe departing soon. She took out her mirror. And a straw. Ginny was petite for a reason. She had picked up a rather nasty habbit from a trashy btu exciting muggle girl from a ways down the road. Up it went. She knew at once it was a bit much. And right away her nose start bleeding. She used a healing spell and she was all better. Cocaine as muggles called it was in all actuality. A wizarding substance. Old experienced Wizard used to gum it before battles to make them numb.  
Ginny was ready to go.

She went back into the kitchen and all had gone except Molly and Harry. so She darted in front grabbed some floo and jumped in DIAGON ALLEY, she yelled. She landed in front of Gringotts. "Ha" she exclaimed. I'll never need to go in there with this family. "Fucking Rodents". All of them were finally there, except for Harry. "Cant that git get anything right?" her face twitching, she pulled out a bit of hair. Her numb was kicking in. but she was getting awfully agitated in a very short time.

She figured it was just the coke hitting her system. She shook her head. Straighten up Ginny. She whispered to herself. She needed a drink. She sprinted down to the Leaky Cauldron. She scanned the room for pedophiles and willing partons. Anyone that'd buy her a little drink. She was thristy. Really thirsty and the drip was starting to make her sick. "I bet that bitch cut this shit with baking soda, I'll probably be brain dead in a minute". She said angrily. After getting a clean shot of some muggle Beam that was sold their.

She stalked back to her family who had by then found Harry. Her mother was smothering him with a hug. "Huh, if she could be anymore disgusting" a smug looked covered her face. As everyone was heading off to Flourish and Blotts, Ginny was pulled aside by her father. "Ginny" he said taking a serious tone. "I recieved a notice today that you were using underage magic. You MUST not be doing that. I know you are really ambitious btu you cant go getting yourself kicked out before you even start". He smiled. "I covered it for you, dont worry". He seemed ot be expectign a thank you but Ginny said in a quick chatter "I wasnt worried." she walked away.

When she arrived at Flourish and Blots there seemed to be an argument underway. "Please dont let it be who I thoguht please please." Hermoine was there with her disgusting family. She walked up and Harry was arguing with a handsome blonde boy a little older than her. She didnt even hear what was going on but she blurted out "Leave him alone he didnt want all that." She didnt know why she had said that? She doesnt like Harry. An older man resembling the blond boy appeared. He started arguing with her father. She rushed in the rows and rows of books. I'll stop this. She muttered "Riservare il Terremoto". Bookshelf after bookshelf toppled over. she cackled and ran out of the store. She look in her cauldron she had been carrying, a new book was added. It was blank. It seemed to be a Diary but Tom Riddle written on the front. Ginny threw it back in the cauldron and rushed off. They all arrived at the Burrow at different times. She was the first. She passed out from the exhaustion and excitement of earlier then slept until morning.

Ginny woke up to the crazily ignorant screams of her mother. She threw herself out of bed everyone else was ready. She took her time. Finally she pushed her things into the trunk and climbed in. They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 just in time. Running through the barrier Ginny looked back and didnt see Ron or Harry. She didnt care if they came or not but she did slightly want guidance on where to sit adn things on the train. She took a compartment to herself. In what seemed like forever they were at their destination. A magnificent castle last with a sparkling lake. She knew she was home. Ginny didnt know thats the same thought that came to Harry Potters mind when he arrived..


End file.
